


Movie Buff

by Dark_and_night



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Billy gets notes pretty often, and he likes figuring out who they're from.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Movie Buff

He spotted the note as he walked past his mailbox. What was off about it was the fact that the note wasn’t in the mailbox, it was tied to the little flap at the front of the mailbox. Billy smirked to himself, walking over and plucking the letter off the string, looking at the envelope.

The envelope was white, it had a wax seal closing it shut, and decorative vines drawn up and down the sides. If he opened it, he knew that the paper his poem was written on paper with intricate printed designs along the edges, and a hand written poem. Sometimes there was glitter. Sometimes there was the very distinct smell of perfume. Overall, it was very theatrical. Just like him.

Billy pocketed the note, continuing on his walk. He liked this little mystery surrounding the notes. They were always so intense and passionate, and the decorations so dark. Whoever the note sender was, they seemed like a lot of fun.

He headed to the video store, already seeing the weekend ahead of him. Scary movies for two days straight with salty snacks all during. It was how he spent pretty much every weekend, but why mess with a good system? 

There were plenty of people he knew there, but that just tended to happen when you knew just about everyone in town. He headed to his usual DVD rack, looking through the titles. He’d seen basically all of these before. Some of them multiple times. Which he usually didn’t mind, because he did enjoy quoting obscure lines at people, but he was wanting something new this time. 

Someone walked up to his right, but he ignored them as he browsed. That is, until he smelled a familiar perfume. 

At first it didn’t even register. Then he realized that he was smelling the perfume. Billy pulled the note out of his pocket, frowning down at it. He hadn’t smelled the perfume when he first grabbed it. And it was too strong, usually the perfume smell wasn’t predominant until he opened it up. 

Billy breathed in again, looking over to the person on his right. He recognized you, mostly because of your fashion sense. Always all black, spiky jewelry, and fishnets. Billy could always appreciate the fishnets. 

You looked up at him, noticing his gaze. You looked panicked for a moment before looking back to the DVDs, grabbing one seemingly at random and rushing off to the counter. With you, the perfume smell faded too.

A wicked grin spread across Billy’s face as he connected the dots. So you were the one. He’d know that perfume anywhere. He grabbed a random DVD in the same way you did, walking to the counter and tapping you on your shoulder.

“Hey, I wanted that one.” He smiled as you paid for the rental. He held up his movie, shaking it slightly. “I get this one and we watch them at my place?”

You felt your face heat up, taking the movie you’d just rented and holding it to your chest. You still hadn’t even looked at the title yet. “I mean, since you wanted it, sure.”

“Great.” Billy tossed his rental on the counter, breathing in your perfume. “We can head there right now.”


End file.
